¿Qué tal si?
by PuErhTea
Summary: Ahora menos que nunca le importaba estar ahí, era otro entre los muchos estafadores y ladrones de poca monta de Las Vegas... pero ¿qué tal si hubiera alguien ahí afuera a quien sí le importara? Alguien que conociera su lado más oscuro y aún así lo amara... pero ¿qué tal si no?


**Disclaimer: **Definitivamente me encantaría, pero ni The Mentalist, ni Patrick Jane son míos –ni Teresa Lisbon, ni el sillón de su oficina, ni nada de fragmentos que aparecen en cursivas pertenecen a la letra de la canción _What if?_ de Coldplay, escrita por Chris Martin, Guy Berryman, Jonny Buckland y Will Champion.

**A/N: Este es el primer fanfic que escribo en toda mi vida, dicen que ahora que empecé no podré parar, así que como buena friki que aspiro ser, estoy muy agradecida porque gracias a las actividades del foro en español The Mentalist, por fin incursioné en esta área. **

**¿QUÉ TAL SI?**

_What if there was no lie  
Nothing wrong, nothing right  
What if there was no time  
And no reason, or rhyme _

Ahora menos que nunca le importaba estar ahí, era otro entre los muchos estafadores y ladrones de poca monta de Las Vegas, su traje estaba muy usado, su camisa arrugada, su cabello sucio. Ya no sobresalía entre los demás presos, no había necesidad de trucos, hipnosis o charlas ingeniosas para distraer, para sacar ventaja o evitarse una paliza.

De hecho ni siquiera le importaba si había necesidad o no de eso, que le dieran una paliza –es decir otra- no hacía mucha diferencia ya, así que no tenía muchas razones para evitarlas.

Bueno tal vez sólo una, sin importar que tan anestesiado emocionalmente se sintiera –o se intentaba sentir- vaya que los golpes le dolían.

Nunca había sido especialmente bueno para soportar el dolor físico, a pesar de todas esas técnicas que conocía para mantenerse en calma en situaciones difíciles y hasta neutralizar el dolor, siempre le había costado un poco lograrlo del todo y últimamente, dada su condición, su _nueva vida_, el alcohol era lo que prefería para mantener ese estado de entumecimiento.

Hasta cierto punto odiaba admitirlo pero el alcohol lo evadía de ciertos pensamientos, le evitaba mantener una noción clara del tiempo, aunque en cierta forma lo ayudaba a no desesperar. Incluso en este momento no tenía claro cuánto tiempo había pasado arrestado.

Aunque esta vez el alcohol –o más bien la falta de éste- le ayudó a saberlo. Había pasado ya un muy largo rato desde que había bebido por última vez y las molestias de la resaca empeoraban el dolor de los golpes que tenía. Instintivamente, se llevó una mano a su ojo izquierdo. Vaya que dolía. Aunque no podía verlo sabía que debía estar morado. Muy morado o casi negro.

– Esto está muy mal- pensó en voz alta.

– ¿Qué dices _Ricitos de Oro_? ¿Me hablas a mí?- le dijo un grandulón mal encarado, que estaba cerca de él y que se levantó de su sitio en la banca de la celda para hacer más eficaz la intimidación.

Por la pinta que tenía era o un motociclista o un matón o un motociclista-matón: pelirrojo, cabello y barba largos, camisa sin mangas, cicatrices en la cara, tatuajes en los brazos, chaleco de cuero.

En cualquier otra ocasión Jane le hubiera lanzado una de sus sonrisas de millón de dólares y para quitárselo de encima lo hubiera hecho llorar al reflexionar sobre su bondadosa madre o le hubiera replicado sobre que toda su ira se debía a la falta de una figura paterna. Pero no, hoy no. No tenía las fuerzas, ni tampoco la intención.

Así que Jane simplemente extendió las manos, con las palmas frente a su pecho en señal de no ocultar nada, negó con un movimiento de cabeza rápido y le echó al tipo una mirada asustada. No le fue muy difícil, pues realmente estaba asustado.

Afortunadamente, resultó que el tipo era más un motociclista que un matón y tuvo suficiente con la reacción de Jane, con lo que volvió a sentarse, no sin antes echarle un gruñido.

"Esto está m-u-y mal", pensó de nuevo Jane, teniendo cuidado ahora de hacerlo sólo en su cabeza. Esta idea le trajo a su mente la conversación que había tenido con Lorelei, la camarera que lo había abordado en el bar, un rato antes que se metiera en todo este lío.

"… existe lo legal o ilegal, sé es feliz o infeliz, pobre o rico, vivo o muerto, pero no hay mal o bien. Sólo cosas que pasan. Una maldita cosa después de otra. "

Para su sorpresa, Lorelei no había parecido demasiado asustada con su monólogo sobre el bien y el mal, mucho menos cuando le había contado sobre cómo asesinó a Timothy Carter.

A Jane esto le causó un poco de inquietud. Había usado esas líneas una y otra vez, en los últimos seis meses, no con los posibles clientes de su "negocio" de psíquico, sino con aquellas personas que lo abordaban en los bares, para tener alguna pequeña plática, conseguir un trago gratis o algo más (pues para no mentir, muchas de esas personas habían sido mujeres). De cualquier forma la mayoría no pasaban de "maté a un hombre", bueno, sólo algunas muy persistentes se quedaban esperando el trago gratis, pero al final se despedían con cara de horror. Quizá sólo era que Lorelei por su trabajo había oído incontables historias similares o peores. Quizá sólo era eso, pero ¿qué tal si…? Una duda cruzó su mente, recordó que la había tenido justo al estar hablando con ella en el bar y luego no había tenido mucho tiempo de seguir pensando.

Finalmente esa estrategia no sólo era para ahuyentar a la gente. La había elegido pues estaba seguro que de alguna forma u otra Red John lo estaría observando, muchas veces pensó que ésta u otra persona que "casualmente" lo abordaban podían ser informantes o discípulos de Red John. Así que tenía que ser congruente y cada acción suya tenía que mostrar que había perdido el camino.

Había días en los que pensaba ¿qué tal si todo esto no es mentira?, ¿qué tal si realmente ya no tenía rumbo?

Era cierto que no se arrepentía de haber matado a Timothy Carter, al final de cuentas resultó que por sí mismo era un psicópata, discípulo de Red John. Era cierto que el recuerdo le traía algo de felicidad a su alma, pero era simplemente porque había hecho justicia… ¿o no?, ¿qué tal si era cierto que había perdido ya los límites entre el bien y el mal?

No. Él tenía límites. Tenía al menos uno.

Con ojos verdes y cabello oscuro.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_What if you should decide  
That you don't want me there by your side  
That you don't want me there in your life_

Habían pasado seis meses, seis meses sin saber nada sobre Jane. Recordaba muy bien las últimas palabras que le había dirigido, "eres un encanto" le había dicho antes de desaparecer tras las puertas del elevador. Luego nada, se había esfumado. Al parecer ser un encanto no era suficiente para que Patrick Jane considerara que ella se merecía una palabra de su parte.

A pesar de eso, lo había llamado muchas veces (¿decenas?, ¿cientos?), le había mandado incontables mensajes, y por supuesto, nada, ni una llamada de vuelta, ni un mensaje. Quizá no le había llamado cientos de veces, pues en algún momento se encontró con que el buzón de voz contestaba diciendo: "lo sentimos el usuario no tiene espacio para más mensajes, intente más tarde", con lo que comenzó a espaciar sus llamadas con la esperanza de que en algún momento el buzón estuviera libre otra vez.

Aunque no tenía certeza sobre eso, pensaba que lo mismo había sucedido con sus mensajes de texto, que de todas formas siguió enviando, como un náufrago lanza botellas al mar: hay poca certidumbre de que lleguen al destinatario, pero el simple acto es esperanzador.

Le empezó a quedar claro que –al menos por ahora- él no la quería en su vida, que había decidido que no necesitaba compañía –al menos no la de ella-. Así que un par de semanas atrás había dejado de llamarle.

Justo entonces, llegaba Pat a decirle: "siento mucho lo de Jane… fue arrestado…", lo cual por sí solo era duro, pero fue mucho peor porque recibió la noticia frente a su equipo y luego tuvo que escucharlos intercediendo por Jane.

"Tiene que tocar el fondo y reconocerlo", les había dicho. Un rato después, mientras se dirigía a las oficinas del CBI, para completar el papeleo inicial del caso, sola en su camioneta, Lisbon pensaba ¿qué tal si soy yo la que debo aceptar que estoy mal?

Había que admitir varias cosas: el hecho de que Jane se hubiera ido contribuyó a que no cerraran tantos casos como antes, pero era cierto también que desde que él se fue, ella no estaba igualmente comprometida con su trabajo. Odiaba aceptarlo, pero era cierto. Ella Teresa Lisbon, siempre organizada, siempre eficiente, ya no lo era más. Era un desastre. Igual que su cabello.

Tenía que hacer algo para arreglarlo –su cabello y todo lo demás-. Debía seguir siendo la líder que su equipo necesitaba. Tenía que ocuparse más de ellos –y de ella- y no de alguien que había decidido alejarse.

Pensándolo un poco más, ¿qué tal si no sólo había decidido apartarla de su vida, sino que en realidad no la necesitaba? Patrick Jane era un hombre de muchos recursos, quizá en ese mismo momento, él ya estaba jugando póker con algún mafioso para conseguir el dinero de su fianza, lo había hecho otras veces, ¿no?

O quizá había llamado a alguno de los muchos millonarios que había conocido e impresionado, como Walter Mashburn.

"Mashburn", pensó Lisbon, no sin dejar escapar un pequeño suspiro. A pesar de la brevedad de su relación –si es que podía llamarse así a lo que tuvieron-, lo mantenía en el cajón de los buenos recuerdos. ¿Qué tal si no lo hubiera alejado tajantemente de su vida?, tal vez ahora sería una verdadera princesa, con una tiara en su colección de joyas. El pensamiento la hizo sonreír un poco –cosa que no era común en esos días-. Pensó que quizá estimaba el recuerdo de Mashburn porque él había mostrado que era un hombre "intenso y particular", tal como Jane la había descrito a ella, en comparación a Greg su ex prometido…

Ante estos pensamientos Lisbon ya no suspiró, sino que resopló enojada y se dijo:

– ¡Demonios Patrick Jane! ¿Cómo es que logras meterte en cada uno de mis pensamientos?-.

Pero aunque se la hacía a sí misma, le quedada claro que no era nada más que una pregunta retórica.

Ella sabía la respuesta. La había sabido desde hace mucho.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_What if I got it wrong  
And no poem or song  
Could put right what I got wrong  
Or make you feel I belong_

– Patrick Jane- llamó uno de los custodios en la puerta de la celda de detención.

"Muy bien", pensó Jane, "hora de irse a la prisión estatal". Se levantó desganado y se dirigió con lentitud hacia la puerta de la celda.

Abriendo la celda el custodio dijo, en el mismo tono monocorde con el que pronunció su nombre: – Puede irse pase con el oficial a firmar su salida y recoger sus cosas-.

Jane no dio crédito a las palabras que oyó. Detuvo su marcha en seco y abrió la boca como para formular una pregunta que no salió. Después de algunos segundos el custodio pareció impacientarse, le dijo – ¡Hey, que no tengo todo el día! Aunque no lo creas debes tener un ángel guardián allá afuera ¡vamos!-.

Jane se apresuró. El custodio le abrió la puerta de la celda y lo acompañó por el pasillo, hacia la salida. No volvieron a decir palabra, es decir, el custodio no dijo más, porque Jane no había podido articular un sonido.

Sin embargo su mente articulaba ideas. Pensó: "con que un ángel guardián ¿eh?". Tenía una idea de quién podía ser. A fin de cuentas el hecho haber terminado en la cárcel no había sido tan malo, que tal si así Lisbon se había enterado de dónde estaba –las noticias malas siempre vuelan y por su experiencia sabía que los policías no eran muy discretos que digamos-. A pesar de todo sonrió. Sí, Lisbon seguramente había pagado la fianza.

Con esos pensamientos llegó frente al escritorio del oficial de fianzas.

– ¿Por qué me están poniendo en libertad? No he pagado mi fianza- dijo Jane, mientras firmaba sus papeles de salida, donde seguramente decía que tendría que hacer servicio comunitario e ir frente a un juez en tantos días, pero que por supuesto ni se molestó en leer.

– Alguien la pagó por ti- fue la respuesta del oficial. A lo que obviamente Jane replicó con la pregunta sobre quién había sido. – No tengo ese tipo información- fue la respuesta del oficial.

– Teresa Lisbon, ¿eh? ¿Lisbon?- preguntó directamente Jane, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

– No tengo esa información- repitió el oficial secamente, mientras le entregaba un sobre con sus cosas.

– Muy bien, no tiene esa información- dijo Jane, mientras rechazaba el sobre, a fin de cuentas no era nada: una billetera vacía, un mazo de cartas y algunas monedas.

Se dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta a la luz del día y se dirigió a su motel.

En el camino siguió dando vueltas al hecho de que estaba libre, ¿quién más sino Lisbon podría haberlo hecho? La única persona que le había demostrado estar siempre con él. Incluso durante todo este tiempo de ausencia, Jane sabía que Lisbon seguía de su lado. Todas esas llamadas y mensajes no eran en vano. Llamadas y mensajes que no contestó nunca, no porque no quisiera, sino porque no debía. Porque sin importar lo mucho que confiara en ella, debía dejarla fuera de este plan para que en verdad funcionara –y para que estuviera a salvo-, sin importar lo mucho que doliera.

Secretamente deseó que ella apareciera, si lo hacía ahora, no sería tan sospechoso que los vieran hablar ¿no? Simplemente sería porque ella lo encontró, no porque él la hubiera buscado. Racionalmente supuso que aunque ella hubiera pagado la fianza, debería estar enojada, muy enojada todavía, como para irlo a recibir con un abrazo cuando saliera.

No le importaba mucho, de cualquier forma estaba seguro que Lisbon estaba más tranquila al saber que él estaba vivo.

Casi sin darse cuenta ya estaba frente a la puerta de su habitación del motel. Entró, sin ganas de pensar más en lo qué debería hacer, ya lo haría mañana, ahora estaba cansado, adolorido. Bebió completo el contenido de una diminuta botella de whiskey y se tiró en la cama.

Horas después, mientras dormitaba, oyó que llamaban a su puerta. Su corazón dio un vuelco, ¿qué tal si…? Sería demasiado bueno para ser verdad, pero conocía a alguien que cumplía perfecto con esa descripción. Se levantó y se asomó por la mirilla de la puerta, lo que pudo ver es que en efecto había un mujer de espaldas a su puerta, no muy alta, cabello oscuro ondulado y revuelto.

Abrió la puerta, y vio, ahora sí frente a él a Lorelei, la camarera.

– Hola- le dijo ella –sorpresa-.

– Sí- le respondió Jane sin entusiasmo, después de un segundo, que pareció durar una eternidad y durante el cual sintió una punzada de desilusión, continuó – Lorrie, ¿verdad?- dijo Jane, cambiando deliberadamente el nombre de la chica, en un intento un poco tonto de deshacerse de ella.

– Es Lorelei… lo siento, creo que esto fue un error- respondió ella, al notar la duda en el rostro de Jane.

– No, Lorelei, está bien, me da gusto verte- trató de enmendar Jane -he tenido una semana difícil-.

–Sí, me lo imagino- respondió Lorelei y mostrándole una bolsa de papel marrón le dijo: – te traje sopa de pollo-.

Realmente, como ella había dicho, todo esto era una sorpresa para Jane: encontrarse a una mujer en su puerta que le quería hacer compañía y le llevaba de comer. Con un poco de esa sorpresa y con otro tanto de desilusión la invitó a pasar.

Mientras ella colocaba la sopa sobre la mesa en la esquina de la habitación, la mente de Jane no dejaba de trabajar, a pesar de que en verdad hoy no tenía muchas ganas de darle vuelta a sus ideas, pero todo este asunto era algo que merecía un segundo, un tercer pensamiento. Preguntándole, supo que ella había sido quien había pagado su fianza.

– Es mucho dinero- le dijo Jane a Lorelei – te lo pagaré en cuánto pueda-.

"Pensé que valías la pena. Te vi como un buen hombre que había perdido su camino. Sentí que teníamos algún tipo de conexión", fueron algunos de los argumentos que ella usó para justificar su acción.

Mientras comía su sopa, Jane continuó pensando "¡qué extraña mujer!, conversamos unos minutos, le cuento que maté a un hombre y no sólo no sale corriendo, sino que me saca de la cárcel". Ante estos pensamientos Jane no pudo evitar sentir una segunda, y más grande punzada de desilusión.

No sabía qué le dolía más, saber que se había equivocado en su suposición o que Teresa Lisbon realmente no había acudido a su rescate.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Oh, oh, that's right  
Let's take a breath, jump over the side_

Al día siguiente Lisbon no se sentía nada bien. Quién lo diría; había deseado durante tanto tiempo saber de Jane y ahora que tenía noticias suyas, estaba casi peor que al principio.

Por un lado ya no tenía que angustiarse pensando dónde estaba él, ni como estaba, ni en cuántos líos se había metido, por ahora tenía las respuestas básicas a esas preguntas –aunque no por eso se sentía más tranquila-. Sin embargo se debatía ¿qué hacer?, ¿lo debería llamar?, ¿ir a buscarlo? o ¿debería –como dijo al equipo- esperar a que él llamara?

Y todo esto en medio de un caso que parecía no tener solución. ¡Cómo deseaba que Jane estuviera aquí y le ayudara! Pero no estaba.

Sin poder concentrarse en el trabajo, miraba su teléfono fijamente no sólo con esas dudas, sino también esperando que en cualquier momento sonara y fuera él.

"Por Dios Teresa, esto es como cualquier día de hace seis meses", se reprochó.

Así que cuando Van Pelt apareció en su oficina para darle algunos avances sobre el caso, decidió que debía dejar sus preocupaciones e involucrarse en la investigación y ambas se dirigieron al Departamento de Policía de Sacramento.

Ahí tuvo la oportunidad de hacer una de las cosas que aún disfrutaba: interrogar a un testigo. Cuando lo hacía, muchas veces casi sentía como si Jane estuviera en la silla junto a ella o viendo detrás del vidrio reflejante, y entonces utilizaba algunas de los "trucos" que había aprendido de él y se sentía un poco menos sola, y si tenía suerte, cómo había sucedido con la Srita. Bean, se sentía un poco más eficiente.

De cualquier forma todo esto no le quitaba los pensamientos que la atribulaban, para eso, lo único que había probado algo de efectividad habían sido sus visitas a la iglesia o largas caminatas sin rumbo fijo.

Cuando terminaron su trabajo con la Policía de Sacramento era suficientemente tarde como para que estuviera abierta la iglesia a la que solía ir, pero tampoco tenía ganas de regresar a su oficina.

Así que se despidió de Van Pelt, diciéndole que necesitaba algo de tiempo personal. Lisbon sabía que tenía con ella un acuerdo tácito, sin mediar más explicaciones Grace la entendía e incluso la cubría cuando ella necesitaba un respiro.

Entonces se fue a caminar por las calles desiertas de Sacramento.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Oh, oh that's right  
How can you know it, if you don't even try_

Las horas pasaban y Lorelei no mostraba intenciones de irse. Jane tampoco estaba muy seguro de querer que se fuera.

Aunque casi por definición él era un hombre solitario, lo cierto era que realmente no había estado solo hasta estos últimos seis meses. Antes tenía su trabajo como consultor del CBI y con eso había adquirido algo como una familia –muy particular-: Grace, Rigsby, Cho y Lisbon. Por supuesto Lisbon. Por un momento deseó que fuera Teresa quien estuviera haciéndole compañía.

De cualquier forma Jane se debatía entre correr educadamente a Lorelei o dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso. Aunque ciertamente durante los últimos nueve años no había acumulado demasiadas experiencias con mujeres y a pesar de que la chica no estuviera siendo demasiado directa, él podía darse cuenta que ella esperaba un poco más de su encuentro que una plática ligera.

Por otra parte seguía teniendo esa extraña sensación de duda sobre ella. Sus sonrisas y miradas de compasión le parecían sinceras, algo de eso le daba sentido a las razones que había planteado para ayudarlo, pero sus seis meses de exilio elegido lo habían hecho un poco más desconfiado.

No sabía si era su desconfianza o su impaciencia, pero justo entonces por fin formuló completa la idea que se había comenzado a formar en su mente horas atrás ¿qué tal si Lorelei era en verdad una informante o discípula de Red John?

Tampoco supo bien cómo, pero mientras estos y otros pensamientos relacionados se ordenaban en su mente, estaba ya junto con Lorelei, en su desordenada cama, viendo televisión, específicamente un documental sobre cebras y leones.

A pesar de todo, ésta era una de las cosas más íntimas que había hecho con una mujer en años, no sólo por la cercanía física, sino por el simple hecho de estar ahí el uno junto al otro, sin decir nada, sólo acompañándose. "Bien", pensó Jane, "así que las cosas están siguiendo su curso". De cualquier forma dudó sobre lo que debía hacer a continuación: si Lorelei era nada más una mujer con un corazón de oro que se había interesado genuinamente en él ¿debía continuar?, ¿estaba preparado para algo así? Mucho más, si su terrible presagio era cierto ¿debía continuar?, ¿estaba preparado para algo así?

No tuvo tiempo para más reflexiones, Lorelei y él terminaron besándose.

Entonces Patrick pensó que la única forma de averiguar la verdad era intentando encontrarla.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Every step that you take  
Could be your biggest mistake  
It could bend or it could break  
That's the risk that you take_

Todo había sucedido muy rápido. Unas horas antes ella seguía buscando algo de luz para decidir qué hacer y ahí justo en dónde había ido a pedir consuelo, en la iglesia, casi como respuesta a sus plegarias, se le había aparecido Patrick Jane, le había dado unas pocas –muy pocas explicaciones-, le había pedido perdón, le había pedido su ayuda.

Así que aquí estaba ahora ella, Teresa Lisbon, actuando en respuesta a las solicitudes de Patrick Jane, que como siempre involucraban un plan loco y muy elaborado, que como nunca era totalmente arriesgado, en el que cualquier error podía ser fatal.

Afortunadamente desde ese momento tuvo poco tiempo para pensar, en realidad no tuvo tiempo para casi nada mientras arreglaba la parte del plan que le tocaba: informarle al equipo –con discreción-, organizarlos –sin despertar sospechas-, hacer los trámites para conseguir el cuerpo sin cara de la morgue, esconder ese cuerpo bajo su escritorio… esperar.

Miró su reloj, ya no debía faltar mucho. Cerró las persianas de su oficina, apagó las luces, excepto la lámpara sobre su escritorio. Se sentó en el sofá, pero casi inmediatamente se levantó, no tenía el ánimo para esperar sentada, ni de ir a hablar con los chicos. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue irse al baño.

Mientras se lavaba la cara y se peinaba tuvo la tentación de hacer un recuento de las veces en las que había roto las reglas por causa de Jane. Le gustaba pensar que no las había roto, sólo que las había doblado. O estirado.

"A quién quieres engañar Teresa. Sí las has roto y hoy lo harás otra vez" le recriminó su imagen en el espejo. "Es cierto, pero ha sido siempre por una buena causa, hacer justicia", se respondió dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Caminó por el pasillo a su oficina y entonces lo vio. Su corazón se detuvo un poco cuando él la miró y le dijo: – ¡Oh! aquí estás-.

Su corazón se detuvo un poco más cuando dentro de su oficina él la abrazó, y la sostuvo entre sus brazos como si de eso dependieran sus vidas. La sorpresa le hizo difícil reaccionar, apenas y pudo colocar sus brazos sobre la espalda de Jane cuando él ya se alejaba.

Entonces sintió como si su corazón se hubiera detenido definitivamente ¿le había disparado Patrick en verdad? No. Era el efecto de las palabras que le había un momento antes:

– Suerte Teresa. Te amo.

_Oh, oh, that's right  
Let's take a breath, jump over the side  
Oh, oh, that's right  
You know that darkness always turns into light_

-x-x-x-**FIN**-x-x-x-


End file.
